blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Wasurenai Tame ni
Wasurenai Tame ni is a special ending theme of the Black Bullet anime used for Episode 4; it is produced and performed by the J-Pop singer . Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics English= Something has fallen beyond that horizon I am certain it is for something important What kind of word I have to describe it? Tell me everything you already knew What kind of face you laughed with Look at me, silently Hey, the tears you first gave me has filled my heart I remembered the promise of future "I am waiting the time our pinky fingers will be entwined" Forevermore I have traveled the other side for making such a precious memories Let's play at that forest After that, is a distant town "Will we meet again tomorrow?" I'm happy just to know the answer Hey, the last tears you gave me has hurt my heart Did the promise of future disappeared? As the time flows, the aria drifts to faraway place I can't hear it Hey, the tears you first gave me has filled my heart I believed the promise of future Above the line you drew is the continuation of our life I'm walking on Because we became one with the torn skies We'll keep born tomorrow Anywhere you are, please laugh If we meet this time Let's make a promise once again and entwined our fingers |-| Kanji= 境界の向こうに落とした きっと　大切な何かを どんな言葉があるの 知り得るもの全部教えて どんな顔で笑うの こっそりこっちを見てよ ねえ 初めてくれた涙 私のココロ満たした 未来の約束　覚えてる 小指と小指を絡めてくれた　あなたを待つよ いつまでも 胸懐の向こうに仕舞った ずっと 大切な記憶を あの森で遊ぼうよ その次はもっと遠くの街 明日また会えるかな それだけで幸せだよ ねえ　最後にくれた涙 私のココロ痛めた 未来の約束は消えたの? 時間が流れて　遥かな距離を漂うアリア 聴こえない ねえ　初めてくれた涙 私のココロ満たした 未来の約束　信じてる あなたの描いた線の上には命の続き 歩いているよ 裂けた空の継ぎめから 明日は何度も生まれている どこかにいるなら　笑っていてね 今度会えたら もう一度約束をしよう 指きりで |-| Rōmaji= kyoukai no mukou ni otoshita kitto taisetsuna nanika wo donna kotoba ga aru no shirieru mono zenbu oshiete donna kao de warau no kossori kocchi wo mite yo nee hajimete kureta namida watashi no KOKORO mitashita mirai no yakusoku oboeteru koyubi to koyubi wo karamete kureta anata wo matsu yo itsumademo kyoukai no mukou ni shimatta zutto taisetsuna kioku wo ano mori de asobou yo sono tsugi wa motto tooku no machi ashita mata aeru kana sore dake de shiawase da yo nee saigo ni kureta namida watashi no KOKORO itameta mirai no yakusoku wa kieta no? jikan ga nagarete harukana kyori wo tadayou ARIA kikoenai nee hajimete kureta namida watashi no KOKORO mitashita mirai no yakusoku shinjiteru anata no egaita sen no ue ni wa inochi no tsudzuki aruiteiru yo saketa sora no tsugime kara ashita wa nando mo umareteiru dokoka ni iru nara waratteite ne kondo aetara mou ichido yakusoku wo shiyou yubikiri de TV Version English= |-| Kanji= 境界の向こうに落とした きっと　大切な何かを どんな言葉があるの 知り得るもの全部教えて どんな顔で笑うの こっそりこっちを見てよ ねえ 初めてくれた涙 私のココロ満たした 未来の約束　覚えてる 小指と小指を絡めてくれた　あなたを待つよ いつまでも |-| Rōmaji= kyoukai no mukou ni otoshita kitto taisetsuna nanika wo donna kotoba ga aru no shirieru mono zenbu oshiete donna kao de warau no kossori kocchi wo mite yo nee hajimete kureta namida watashi no KOKORO mitashita mirai no yakusoku oboeteru koyubi to koyubi wo karamete kureta anata wo matsu yo itsumademo Watch Now Navigation Category:Ending Theme Category:Music